


Absence de finesse

by Kalincka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, présence de Léon/Gwaine et de Léon/Lancelot si vous voulez, the knights are dorks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: « Juste, croyez-moi sur ce coup-là. Je sais ce que je fais. »À peine ces mots prononcés que Léon sut, au plus profond de son âme, que Gauvain allait tout gâcher.





	Absence de finesse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneTwoBreathe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTwoBreathe/gifts).



> Ça me fait vraiment bizarre d'écrire sur le fandom Merlin après tout ce temps, sachant que mes premières fics (non publiées) viennent de là. Un retour aux sources donc, inspiré par le n°7, "Just trust me", et proposé par une petite personne que je remercie chaleureusement ♥

« Juste, croyez-moi sur ce coup-là. Je sais ce que je fais. »

À peine ces mots prononcés que Léon sut, au plus profond de son âme, que Gauvain allait tout gâcher.

Il échangea un regard blasé avec Lancelot, à sa droite, qui le lui rendit avec un petit sourire indulgent. Il était caché derrière la paroi rocheuse contre laquelle ils s’étaient précipités en vitesse en voyant les bandits installés autour d’un feu de camp. L’autre chevalier était l’un des rares à agir de façon sage et débrouillarde, ce dont on ne pouvait pas dire autant des autres. Certes, Arthur avait été noble dans l’âme d’adouber des roturiers en tant que chevaliers de Camelot, mais ceux-ci manquaient parfois de… De finesse. C’était le seul mot qui venait à l’esprit de Léon dans ces moments-là.

Perceval avait beau être doté d’une force herculéenne et d’un talent sans pareil pour la chasse, il lui arrivait parfois de trébucher et de donner l’alerte sans le faire exprès. Elyan était certes vif d’esprit et incroyablement malin, il s’empêtrait souvent dans les pièges des chasseurs postés à proximité. On pouvait le retrouver là, coincé dans des filets de corde, un sourire désolé au visage tandis qu’il se balançait sous les branches.

Et puis, il y avait Gauvain. Qui manquait tant de prévention que Léon n’en revenait pas qu’il soit encore en vie.

Alors évidemment, quand ce dernier déclara qu’il avait un plan, tout ne pouvait qu’aller mal. Et évidemment, dans ces moments-là, Léon cherchait le soutien du seul autre homme qui savait à quel point tout pouvait déraper très vite, c’est-à-dire : Lancelot. Lancelot du Lac, si brave, si téméraire, si loyal. Lancelot du Lac, qui semblait compatir à sa peine. Et qui avait l’intelligence de ne pas désirer le poste de capitaine de la garde du Prince Arthur, au vu de toutes les charges que cela impliquait.

— Sans manquer de respect, est-ce qu’il ne serait pas plus pratique de les encercler discrètement ? proposa Lancelot en jetant un coup d’œil au campement.

Béni soit Lancelot du Lac, songea Léon en le remerciant du regard.

— Mais non. Je vous promets que ça va marcher, s’entêta Gauvain en hochant la tête d’un air expert. Faites-moi confiance.

— Et s’ils vous prennent en otage ? s’interrogea Elyan. Ça nous fait une difficulté de plus.

— _Moi_ , me faire prendre en otage ? s’exclama Gauvain avec indignation. Voyons. Vous me connaissez, non ? Et puis si jamais, Percy sera là pour me tirer d’affaire. Avec ses gros muscles, hein ?

Perceval laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé par l’image, avant d’acquiescer :

— Bien sûr.

Elyan sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment avec un sourire espiègle.

— Bon… D’accord alors.

Léon voulut s’arracher les cheveux. Voilà ce qu’il voulait dire, par manque de finesse. Il ne trouva la force que d’émettre un petit soupir, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Gauvain. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, avec son petit rictus charmeur aux lèvres :

— Sir Léon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si jamais ils vous tombent dessus, je serais là pour vous sauver.

Il roula des yeux, ignorant la taquinerie, mais remarqua l’air amusé sur les traits de Lancelot.

Léon retira sa bénédiction.

— Peut-être serait-il temps, Sir Gauvain, que vous vous rappeliez que je suis votre capitaine. Vos décisions doivent attendre mon approbation pour que nous tentions quoi que ce soit de dangereux.

— Dangereux ? Ce ne sont que des bandits, se défendit Gauvain d’un ton insouciant. Tout ira bien !

Un ange passa. Elyan et Perceval semblaient déçus de ne pas avoir une cuisse de poulet à portée de main, pour pouvoir assister à l’échange. Lancelot s’était tu, lui aussi, curieux de voir le dénouement de la dispute qui allait prendre place.

— Ce sont des stratégies stupides, répondit Léon d’un ton sévère.

— Ce n’est pas stupide, c’est efficace, rebondit Gauvain sans se départir de son sourire. Je m’avance, je me mêle à eux, je crie « OH, UNE CHOUETTE EFFRAIE ! », et vous déboulez d’ici pour leur foncer dessus. C’est totalement jouable !

— C’est totalement désorganisé ! s’emporta-t-il subitement. Elyan l’a très bien souligné : si vous tombez en otage, nous ne servirons à rien !

Le dit-Elyan agrandit son sourire en l’entendant perdre le « Sir » d’usage, qu’ils devaient tous utiliser pour s’adresser à l’autre. C’était une marque de noblesse d’esprit, chez les chevaliers, mais Léon perdait de plus en plus l’habitude au sein de leur petite troupe.

Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir raison.

Puis, subitement, Gauvain se rapprocha de lui, à quelques centimètres, un air très sérieux sur son visage.

— Léon. Juste, pour une fois… Faites-moi confiance.

Il faillit sursauter face au rapprochement physique, mais ne put trouver aucune répartie. Les yeux bruns plongeaient dans les siens avec une aisance remarquable, presque calme. Oui, ce serait agréable, pour une fois, de faire confiance à Gauvain, si ses plans ne reposaient pas sur un manque évident de réflexion et de tactique.

Alors qu’il allait répondre, il sentit Lancelot leur tapoter le bras à tous les deux, sourcils froncés.

— Hé… Ils ont disparu.

— Quoi ? réagit immédiatement Léon en se redressant si vite qu’il percuta la tête de Gauvain.

— Aïe, marmonna celui-ci.

Les ombres qui s’abattirent sur les cinq chevaliers leur firent très vite comprendre qu’ils étaient dans une très, très mauvaise situation. Le chef des bandits, secondé par toute sa bande armée jusqu’aux dents, dévoila les siennes dans un sourire cruel :

— Aïe, aïe, effectivement, messires chevaliers.

Léon voulut jurer, tout en foudroyant Gauvain du regard, qui lui répondit par un sourire faussement angélique.

Il avait tout gâché.

Et même si cet imbécile hurla « CHOUETTE EFFRAIE ! » en se plaçant devant lui pour le protéger dès que la bataille se lança, il manquait toujours autant de finesse.


End file.
